


A Work Of Art

by Esperata



Series: Enterprise Drabbles [8]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Art appreciation, Eavesdropping, M/M, Unexpected Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Trip has no idea his conversation with Archer is no longer private.





	A Work Of Art

“I’m tellin’ ya Jon – Malcolm’s ass is a work of art.” Trip turned only to face an arched British eyebrow.

Archer smirked, promptly deciding discretion was the better part of valour.

“Good luck,” he mouthed.

“Now Mal,” Trip raised his hands in surrender. “It was a compliment.”

“I don’t see how you can say that really.”

“Ah’m sorry,” Trip began but Malcolm continued undeterred.

“It’s not as if you’ve had a proper look at it, is it?”

Trip’s mouth snapped shut.

“My quarters?” Malcolm suggested. “2100?”

Trip swallowed. “Sure.”

As Malcolm walked away, Trip smirked.

A real work of art.


End file.
